happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy For You to Sleigh/Trivia
Trivia *This is so far the longest time that Lifty and Shifty have been separated. *Many of the noises Pop makes when reading a story to Cub resemble the sounds he makes in Read 'em and Weep. *This is the only TV episode where Fliqpy doesn't revert back to Flippy by the end of the episode. *This is one of the only two episodes in the first season of the television series that Lumpy does not appear in, the other episode being And the Kitchen Sink. Oddly, the aforementioned episode features Pop, Cub, Lifty and Shifty in it as well. *This is the first episode where Mime featured in and survived, The second is Easy Comb, Easy Go. *There are no female characters in this episode. *Mime and Flippy are the only survivors in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes where Fliqpy kills male characters without killing any female characters. The others are Party Animal, and Random Acts of Silence. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Lumpy in In a Jam, Russell and Lumpy in Get Whale Soon, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *There is a rope tied around Flippy's neck, even though it does not trap him (it may have been there to choke him). *This is the first TV episode where Pop dies. *This is the only TV episode which fully takes place during night time. *This is the only Christmas episode in the TV series. *This is the first TV episode Cuddles doesn't appear in. *This is the first TV episode where Flippy's featuring pop-up is used. The second is Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *This is the only TV episode not to star, feature or have any of the four primary characters make an appearance. *Despite Pop and Cub dying in the first part, this episode has no blood until six minutes in. *This is the only episode so far to be themed for a certain holiday and not premiere near that holiday. Cultural References *Lifty and Shifty robbing houses during Christmas is a obvious reference "How The Grinch Stole Christmas!". Coincidentally, Lifty, Shifty, and The Grinch are all green in color. *The scene where Shifty tries to replace the candlestick on the bear trap with a bag of sand is a reference to a similar scene in the Indiana Jones movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Unlike Indiana Jones, however, Shifty manages to make the switch without triggering a trap-until his greed leads to a significantly bloodier result. **Also, if you listen closely, the music right when he grabs the candlestick holder sounds like the theme from Indiana Jones. *The candle holder that Flippy uses to bait Shifty into a trap bears some similarity to a Menorah, a key item for people who celebrate Hanukkah. *Flippy wearing the dead Shifty's skin to trick Lifty is a reference to the 1991 movie "The Silence of the Lambs". Superlatives *Pop and Cub's deaths are similar to the possible deaths of multiple characters in Kringle Feast. *Lifty's death is similar to both his and Shifty's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. More surprisingly, the "shredding" sound effects are the exact same in both episodes. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Wishy Washy and Who's to Flame? on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was "Four on the Floor". *This is the last episode where Aubrey Ankrum voices Pop and Fliqpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia